Conociendote
by asdf42
Summary: Erik/Charles. Charles siempre está cambiándolo todo, metiéndose donde no debe estar. O 'Cinco veces en las que Erik se dio cuenta de algo sobre su amistad con Charles y una vez en la que comprendió de lleno cuanto le importaba'.


**Título:**Conociendo(te)

**Pairing:**Erik/Charles

**Rating:**T

**Notas:**Escribí esto para Pauny en AIsinfrontreas de LJ :3

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen Marvel, ya quisiera yo tenerlos para mí.

* * *

><p>1.- <strong>En un bar, dándose cuenta que tal vez tiene un amigo<strong>

Están en uno de los tantos pubs que han encontrado viajando en busca de los mutantes que Charles ha descubierto con Cerebro.

Erik aún no puede hacerse una idea fija de Charles Xavier, el hombre parece estar siempre desafiando sus expectativas.

Desde que decidió quedarse en la CIA, su principal plan consistía en encontrar el paradero de Sebastian Shaw; con las facilidades que tiene la agencia de gobierno, el trabajo sería mucho más simple que hacerlo en solitario.

No previó que Charles Xavier se metiera tanto en su vida, incluyéndolo en este viaje en busca de otros mutantes, hablándole de sus teorías evolutivas e ideas sobre una coexistencia pacífica.

Erik no puede entender como este hombre, que debería encontrar insufrible, le caiga mejor que cada tipo que ha conocido.

Más cuando se encuentra con él tan relajado.

–Vamos, no seas así –dice Charles, distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos mientras mueve el vaso medio vacío que tiene entre las manos. Sus mejillas están rojas por el alcohol que ha estado bebiendo buena parte de la noche y sus ojos parecen brillar.

No que Erik se fije en esas cosas.

– ¿No sea así de qué? –responde, llevándose su vaso a los labios.  
>–Ten un poco más de esperanza en nuestra misión –Charles contesta dejando el vaso en el mesón. Su silla giratoria se mueve un poco, pero no pierde el equilibrio–, sé que hasta ahora hemos tenido poco éxito.<br>– ¿Poco éxito? –dice incrédulo, mirando con cierta diversión a Charles–, nos han rechazado en cada parte a la que hemos ido.  
>–Bueno sí –. Charles arruga el entrecejo en muestra de profundo pensamiento–, pero solo llevamos unos días, es de pesimistas pensar que no nos irá mejor en el futuro.<br>–Eres terrible –a pesar de la dureza de las palabras, Erik sabe que su tono no ha sido uno de molestia.

Charles le sonríe.

–Sé que en el fondo te caigo bien, Erik.  
>–Eres como un hongo que ha crecido en mi negro corazón –le responde con ironía, sintiendo una sonrisa formarse en su rostro.<br>–Me tomaré eso como un cumplido, mi amigo –contesta Charles ensanchando su sonrisa satisfecha.

Erik siente su pecho apretarse por un instante. Charles le dice a todo el mundo _amigo_, es una de aquellas cosas que tiene; ya lo ha visto decirle 'mi amigo' al tipo al que le pidieron direcciones hace poco, el que atiende la gasolinera y al tabernero que les sirve esta noche. Que le diga _mi amigo_ no significa nada.

– ¿Erik? –susurra Charles, girando su silla hasta quedar en frente de él –, ¿ocurre algo? –le pregunta.

Sus ojos lo miran preocupados y Erik piensa, piensa en los días que lo ha conocido, en las conversaciones y juegos de ajedrez que han tenido. Recuerda reírse de él hace unos días por romper la manilla de la puerta de un baño de un motel al intentar abrirla de adentro hacia fuera cuando ésta se abría al revés. El pobre estaba tan avergonzado.

Piensa en cada persona con la que se ha encontrado en su vida, desde de que fue liberado de los campos hasta que mató al último nazi en Argentina.

–No pasa nada, _amigo mío_ –dice, sonriendo levemente. Puede que no signifique nada, pero el sentimiento de posesividad que le nace al pensar en tener un amigo, es bienvenido.

**2.- En Rusia, dándose cuenta de que tiene un amigo.**

Moira no puede caerle bien. La mujer le pone de mal humor. Es inteligente y capaz, mucho más de lo que son sus compañeros de trabajo, pero aun así, Erik no logra tragársela. Puede ser el hecho de que siempre que se la encuentre, sea para hablar con Charles.

Charles, o es un idiota o simplemente prefiere ignorar la mala sangre entre sus dos amigos, no dándose por aludido cuando los ve discutir por trivialidades o simplemente marchándose a ver a Raven o Hank.

En la misión a Rusia, Erik sabe que habrá tensión. No le gusta sentirse como si estuviera peleando por la atención de Charles con una simple humana, pero cada vez que Moira los interrumpe siente la sangre hervírsele.

Es después de encontrarse con la telépata de Shaw, Emma Frost, descubrir los jodidos planes que tienen para crear un holocausto nuclear y exterminar a los humanos, que Erik se da cuenta de que en esta tonta competencia que tiene con  
>Moira, al parecer ganó.<p>

Se encuentran descansando, mientras esperan que el jet que los llevará devuelta a . esté listo, cuando Moira le habla. Charles está afinando los detalles telépaticos en contra de Frost para el viaje de regreso, así que aún no llega a encontrarse con ellos.

–Fue bastante imprudente lo que intentaste hacer –dice Moira con voz fría. Erik puede ver su posición defensiva a pesar de estar sentada al igual que él.

– ¿Pretendías que me quedará esperando? –responde sin mirarla–, podría haber sido una oportunidad única.  
>–Arriesgaste la misión –le contesta la mujer, taladrándolo con la vista–, he involucraste a Charles en tu comportamiento suicida.<br>–Yo no le pedí que fuera detrás de mí –bufa de mal humor.

Moira gira su rostro, clavándole los ojos castaños con dureza. Lo mira primero con frustración y luego incredulidad, hasta decantarse al parecer por resignación.

– ¿Qué? –no puede evitar preguntar, harto del escrutinio de la mujer.  
>–Era obvio que Charles te seguiría –Moira se saca unos cuantos cabellos sueltos en la frente, poniéndolos detrás de su cintillo–, dijo que no podía dejarte.<p>

Lo último lo dice como si fuera una confesión. Erik siente una sonrisa idiota tratando de formarse en sus labios, sin saber el porqué. El imaginarse a Charles, preocupado por él, reacio a abandonarlo lo hace sentir una calidez que creía imposible.

Charles dejó a Moira por ir detrás de él. Lo prefirió, aun cuando estaba en contra de sus acciones. Tal vez cuando le dice 'mi amigo', lo significa realmente, viendo sus acciones el día de hoy. La satisfacción del pensamiento solo se acaba cuando llegan de vuelta a la CIA y se encuentran con la destrucción.

**3.- En una mansión demasiado grande, dándose cuenta que quiere tener un amigo.**

Charles lo está cambiando todo. Es como si ni siquiera se diera cuenta de lo mucho que está influyendo en él. Erik nunca antes se ha sentido más como un perro intentando congraciarse con su amo.

Cuando Charles lo mira, sus ojos claros y brillantes con alegría, luego de que Erik ha logrado perfeccionar aún más su control magnético; Erik se siente como si pudiera conquistar el mundo. Cuando juegan ajedrez, dejando de lado sus discusiones filosóficas, centrándose en temas que Erik nunca hubiese creído poder hablar, su corazón se aprieta en la sensación de tranquilidad que lo comienza a llenar.

Moira y él al parecer han llegado a una tregua tácita, Charles sigue sin darse cuenta.

Erik no sabe bien qué es lo que siente. No puede ponerle un nombre. Nunca antes se ha sentido así, no desde la atroz muerte de su madre cuando decidió no involucrarse con nadie, no formar una conexión con alguien, que no sabe lo que es tener a otra persona, confiar en alguien más.

¿Podría confiar en Charles? Se pregunta cada noche, retirándose del estudio, caminando por los largos pasillos hasta su habitación. ¿Podría bajar la guardia lo suficiente como para confiar en alguien más? La respuesta lo atemoriza casi tanto como la necesidad de hacerse la pregunta.

Charles confía en él, cree en él. Charles ha visto lo peor en él y aún es capaz de llamarlo amigo. Erik odia no saber si puede corresponderle en ello.

Es viéndolo correr junto con Hank, fijándose en lo menudo que es, rostro sonrojado por el esfuerzo físico, que se da cuenta de que aunque no sepa la respuesta, está dispuesto a intentarlo. Está dispuesto a esforzarse.

Porque Charles es su amigo y él quiere ser el suyo.

Pronto Charles se encuentra a su lado, su respiración forzada mientras intenta recuperarse de la carrera.

Erik no puede evitar decirle:

–Parece que lo de ser un profesor te está pasando la cuenta.

Charles lo mira, enangostando sus ojos.

–Para que sepas, estoy en mi plenitud física, Erik. No es mi culpa que Hank esté fuera de los límites humanos –contesta, sacándose un mechón mojado de la frente.

Los ojos de Erik se ven atraídos al instante hacia las gotas de sudor que resbalan por la sien de Charles, deslizándose hasta su nariz, resaltando las pecas que ahí se encuentran. Siente su garganta secarse y no sabe qué responder, como si las  
>palabras se le hubiesen escapado.<p>

Charles parece no darse cuenta, cerrando los ojos cuando su respiración ha vuelto a la normalidad. Los abre mientras mira hacia la mansión, sonriendo levemente.

–Hank está logrando grandes avances, si tan solo pudiera verse a sí mismo con claridad.  
>–Hank no podrá hacer eso a menos que comience a aceptarse –le dice.<br>–Es cierto –Charles contesta, comenzando a caminar hacia la mansión–, pero aún queda tiempo, mi amigo. ¿Me acompañas adentro?

Y a Erik no le queda más que seguirle.

**4.- Conviviendo en la mansión, dándose cuenta que quiere más de su amigo.**

El tiempo que ha pasado desde esa noche en la que conoció a Charles, parece pesarle. Cada día cuando cree por fin revelar el misterio que es su amigo, Charles hace algo completamente diferente y le arruina la imagen.

Entre eso y el hecho de que se siente domesticado, acostumbrándose a una rutina casi hogareña; está bajo tensión. Hoy vio con diversión como Alex y Sean se peleaban por a quien le tocaba lavar los trastes, con Sean subiendo la voz hasta niveles solo escuchados por los perros. Charles los terminó separando, ceño fruncido, diciéndoles que ambos se encargarían de aquello por la semana completa. Cuando había visto a Erik riendo, le había negado la cabeza de esa forma entrañable.

Erik no entiende cómo ha caído en este juego. Riendo de las bromas que se hacen los muchachos, sacando diversión al molestar a Hank y Raven cuando los encuentra juntos y viendo con una risa enmascarada en su rostro a Hank balbucear mientras Raven le lanza dagas con los ojos.

Y Charles. Charles que se esfuerza tanto por mantenerlos a todos bien. Charles que a veces falla en las cosas más simples de interacción humana, metiendo su pie en la boca más de una vez. Charles con su optimismo y vitalidad. Charles con sus pecas y su piel blanca dispuesta a ruborizarse por lo más mínimo, con sus labios rojos que parecen haber sido pintados.

Es lo último lo que lo tiene bajo tensión, más que nada. A veces pareciera que no puede observar a su amigo sin que su mente recaiga en ese tipo de detalles. Sin que piense en cómo se sentiría tocarlo, empujarlo contra la pared y devorarle la boca. Luego de que esos pensamientos crucen su mente, Erik ruega porque Charles cumpla su palabra y no ocupe su telepatía.

Están jugando ajedrez, comentando una de las ideas de Hank para tratar con los poderes de Alex, cuando Charles saca el tema.

–Algo te está preocupando –le dice, dejando el juego y poniendo su atención en él.

Erik trata de mantener una expresión impasible, pasar desapercibido.

–No es nada –contesta–, es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a este estilo de vida.

Charles le da una sonrisa cálida.

–Somos una familia, aunque no sanguínea, nos hemos elegido como tal. Tienes que saber que eres bienvenido, Erik.

Erik siente una calidez arrullarlo, y quiere más que nada en el mundo besar a Charles, tenerlo contra sí, intentar acostumbrarse a este sentido de domesticidad.

Los ojos de Charles se agrandan y un sonrojo cubre sus mejillas. Sus labios se abren en sorpresa y Erik no tiene que adivinar que su amigo ha visto lo que ha pasado por su mente. Avergonzado, se levanta de la silla, dispuesto a salir de ahí, pero Charles le gana en el movimiento, acercándose hasta él.

Erik puede jurar que siente sus manos temblar y sudar como nunca antes lo han hecho.

–Charles –es lo único que dice, pero parece que es lo correcto porque Charles contesta, _está bien, Erik_ y lo besa con suavidad, sus labios suaves contra los suyos.

**5.- El día antes a la gran misión, no sabiendo cuánto quiere a su amigo.**

Desde el beso, su relación cambió, agregando a su amistad un aspecto físico. Charles es espléndido, entendiendo sus necesidades y llenándolas. Erik nunca antes se ha sentido tan cerca de una persona. No sabe si puede alejarse de él o si ya es demasiado tarde.

Es que ya no sabe si sus prioridades han cambiado, si matar a Shaw está antes o después de quedarse con Charles. Lo que sí sabe es que ambas son mutuamente exclusivas; si mata a Shaw lo más probable es que pierda a Charles y si se queda con Charles es seguro que no completará la venganza que lo ha mantenido vivo toda su vida.

A veces cree que Charles lo sabe, cuando lo mira con ojos tristes para luego besarlo con insistencia. Cuando Charles le da una sonrisa agridulce, excusándose de una de sus conversaciones duras.

_¿Qué quieres de mí?_ Quiere gritarle. _Eres imposible_, quiere decirle.

Se pregunta si ha comenzado a confiar en Charles. Se pregunta si a Charles le duele el que no sepa la respuesta.

A veces, sintiendo la fría moneda en sus manos, haciéndola volar con su poder mientras recuerda el inicio de todo, sabe que su prioridad será siempre la misma. Que no puede darse el privilegio de olvidar. Que para él no existe el perdón y que por mucho que quiera tener a Charles junto a él, hay cosas más importantes.

Pero otras veces, cuando está con Charles, sábanas revueltas, escuchando la risa del telépata, sintiendo sus besos y su calor. Dando vueltas hasta quedar encima de él, fijándose en lo azul de sus ojos, y queriendo despertar ante ellos cada día por el resto de su vida, sabe que su prioridad ha cambiado, que quiere ver si es posible en un mundo tan gris el sueño de Charles. Que puede intentar y esforzarse para que funcionen. Que Charles vale la pena.

La posesividad que siente hacia él, hacia su mente, su cuerpo y su corazón, es demasiada. Y teme no saber controlarse, teme acabar resintiéndolo por hacerlo sentir de esa manera.

En pocas horas abordarán el jet e irán rumbo a Cuba, a enfrentarse a sus enemigos. Charles se encuentra en su habitación, a diferencia de la mayoría de los tiempos en los que se reúnen en la de él. Hace rato dejaron el último juego sin un ganador ni un perdedor, decidiendo dedicar las horas que quedan a estar juntos.

Charles recorre con la punta de su dedo índice la clavícula de Erik, viendo con concentración el movimiento. Erik está quieto, contento con dejar su mente así, sin tratar de dar una respuesta a las preguntas que lo han azotado por tanto tiempo. Mira el cuello de Charles, la línea de marcas que ha dejado con su boca.

–Te quiero –dice Charles, cuando ha terminado el recorrido de su dedo.

Los ojos de Erik se clavan en los de Charles.

–No puedes decir algo como eso. No en un momento así –es lo único que responde, sintiendo la tensión comenzar a instalarse en su cuerpo.

Charles se aleja, pero no lo suficiente como para separarse de Erik.

–Sé que teníamos ciertas reglas implícitas, Erik. Pero creo que es precisamente en un momento así, cuando no deben quedar dudas.

Erik siente algo feo hacerse cargo de sí, sintiéndose, sin saber por qué, traicionado.

– ¿Estás dispuesto a jugar sucio, Charles? ¿A tratar de manipularme por medio de mis emociones? Lo que ocurra mañana ocurrirá porque tiene que ocurrir. No hay nada que puedas lograr para que cambie de opinión.  
>–Si eso es lo que crees que estoy haciendo –Charles le contesta, su voz un susurro quieto–, entonces creo que tienes razón en que esto fue un error.<p>

Erik cierra los ojos, tratando de ordenar los pensamientos en su cabeza. Charles siempre está cambiándolo todo, metiéndose donde no debe estar. ¿Por qué le ha dicho esto ahora? ¿Por qué le ha confesado lo que siente?

Charles le besa la quijada, levantándose de la cama. Le da una mirada indescifrable por un momento y le dice:

–Mañana hablaremos más, mejor.

Erik no duerme bien esa noche.

**1.- Y una vez en la que se dio cuenta de por qué Charles era más que todo lo anterior.**

Los misiles están en el aire, solo siendo detenidos por su poder. Erik se siente gigantesco, como si pudiera vencer a cada persona que se ponga contra su camino. El cuerpo de Shaw yace a unos metros, muerto por la misma moneda que lo comenzó todo.

Puede escuchar a lo lejos la voz de Charles diciéndole que sean los mejores hombres, pidiéndole que no cometa un error. Pero Charles no entiende, Charles no sabe lo que es vivir con miedo por ser diferente, Charles no entiende lo que es vivir bajo opresión.

Lo que está haciendo es por el bien de todos.

Charles camina tambaleándose hasta él, mirándolo con ojos rojos y hablándole con voz cansada.

–Shaw está muerto, Erik. No necesitas otra venganza. ¿No puedes intentarlo?

_Shaw está muerto_, piensa, _la prioridad número uno por toda mi vida se ha acabado. El asesino de mi madre, quien arruinó mi vida y me convirtió en el monstruo que soy, ya no existe_.

El casco pesa en su cabeza, impidiéndose sentir la fuerza que es Charles en su mente.

–Ellos siempre intentarán destruirnos –contesta, mirando hacia los barcos en la distancia. Todos los mutantes en la isla parecen estar plantados en sus pies, incapaces de impedir cualquier cosa.

Charles mira hacia sus muchachos, hacia Raven y Moira. Cierra los ojos, una mano en su cabeza. Cuando los abre, su rostro está pálido.

–Erik –dice–, confía en mí, por favor. Si haces esto, habrás hecho lo que Shaw quería.

_No_, piensa, _no es lo mismo_. Y Charles sigue mirándolo, ojos tristes y decepción marcando su cuerpo. _No_, piensa, _no puedo confiar en ti_. Shaw está muerto.

Mira los misiles en el cielo, ensombreciendo el mar. El casco parece un frío peso, un muro entre él y Charles.

Y de repente, algo parece atar cabos en su cerebro, sus ojos pegados en los misiles. Shaw está muerto, y Erik sabía que en el instante en el que lo matara, perdería a Charles. Pero Charles está ahí, a su lado, mirándolo con los ojos empapados en sentimientos, pidiéndole que recapacite y vuelva junto a él.

Shaw está muerto, porque le atravesó una moneda a través de su cabeza. Porque Charles lo dejó cumplir con su venganza, manteniendo a Shaw a través de todo el proceso. Gira su cuello a tal rapidez que siente dolor, fijando sus ojos en la figura de Charles, fijándose en la postura cansada, en los ojos rojos y en el rostro pálido.

–Estabas ahí –dice. Charles parece no entenderle, porque lo mira confuso, por lo que Erik agrega–, en el submarino.

La realización parece golpear a Charles, quien retrocede, mirando a Moira a su espalda. Sus ojos parecen estar heridos cuando vuelven a encontrarse con los suyos.

–Hay cosas que son necesarias, mi amigo –responde–, y confío en ti. Sé quién eres, Erik, y lo que no eres. Y no eres un monstruo.

Lo dice con tanta firmeza y seguridad. Como si Erik no estuviera sosteniendo unos malditos misiles en el cielo, dispuesto a acabar con cientos de humanos. Como si Erik no hubiese matado hace apenas unos minutos a Shaw. Lo dice creyendo en él, confiando en él con aquella estupidez que lo llevó a sentir lo que es morir con una moneda atravesada en la sien.

–Eres tan insufrible –responde con la voz rota, mirando a los misiles–, tan ingenuo e idiota e imposible.

Los misiles caen en el mar, como si estuvieran hechos de papel.

La mansión parece hundirse con la tensión que se siente en el aire. Los mutantes de Shaw están lejos, fuera del país gracias a ciertas indicaciones telepáticas de Charles. Los muchachos parecen caminar en cáscaras de huevo.

Charles no lo evita, para ser precisos, conversan y trabajan en la organización de los entrenamientos. Ha pasado un mes desde Cuba. Moira ya no se encuentra con ellos, un día Charles le dijo que era un peligro tanto para ella como para ellos. Ahora está con la CIA y parte de su memoria manipulada, hasta no saber nada sobre mutantes.

No han conversado sobre lo que pasó aquel día. Sí han aclarado al menos en qué postura se encuentran, sin ataques ofensivos a menos que sean provocados. La tregua es tenue, iniciada en el momento cuando Erik dejó caer los misiles al agua.

Es viendo a Raven caminar con su verdadero físico, mutante y orgullosa, al lado de un Hank aún torpe e incómodo en su nueva forma, verlos sonreírse con esperanza, que Erik sabe que es él quien tendrá que hacer algo.

Que Charles ya dio el primer paso en esto que ellos tienen, que ya dio el primer paso hacia una forma de entendimiento cuando le dio la oportunidad de cobrar la vida de Shaw.

Es en la noche cuando camina con una seguridad (engañadora de los nervios que lo invaden) hacia el estudio de Charles. Lo encuentra sentado frente a su escritorio, anotando en unos papeles mientras hojea un libro sobre genética.

– ¿Ocurre algo? –pregunta Charles, al verlo entrar. Entre sus dedos se mueve la pluma con la que estaba escribiendo.

_Por lo menos no soy el único nervioso_, piensa Erik, con cierto alivio.

–Necesitamos hablar.

Charles mira hacia la puerta y Erik no sabe si lo hace en busca de privacidad o una salida de escape. Aun así, con un giro de su mano, se encarga de cerrarla con picaporte.

–No sé si tengamos algo de que hablar –Charles dice, levantándose de la silla, hacia el mesón con alcohol, sirviéndose un pequeño vaso de Brandy.  
>–Confío en ti –contesta, no perdiendo el tiempo en conversaciones y juegos de palabra. Charles se atora con el líquido, tosiendo hasta recuperarse y dejarlo en el mesón. Erik se acerca, sin saber bien que hacer–, confío en ti –repite–, creí que te perdería, si mataba a Shaw. Y creí que tendría que elegir entre eso y tú. Después de que lo maté, sabía que te había perdido, hasta que me di cuenta que fuiste tú quien me dio la oportunidad necesaria para lograrlo.<p>

Charles parece haber dejado de respirar, su boca abierta y ojos gigantes. Recobrando la compostura, le dice:

–Erik, sé cuál fue mi postura en nuestras conversaciones. Te dije que matarlo no te traería paz. Pero no estaba dispuesto a  
>que él te hiciera daño. Si no lo hubiese sostenido, habrías muerto. Fue mi decisión estar ahí, afirmando su mente. No podría haberte dado la espalda –explica, mirándolo con algo tan parecido al cariño–, temí por un momento haberte perdido, cuando tenías los misiles en tu poder, pero sé el hombre que eres, el que demostrarte ser cuando los dejaste caer.<p>

Erik no entiende.

– ¿Entonces por qué me has estado evitando?

Charles se sienta en uno de los sillones, con la vista perdida más allá de Erik.

–Creo que tienes razón, en lo que me dijiste la noche antes de ir a Cuba. Cuando te dije que te quería, me dijiste que estaba tratando de manipularte.

Es Erik ahora, quien siente su respiración atorarse en sus pulmones.

–Pero estabas equivocado –responde Charles a su pregunta muda, al ver su expresión–, no era para que no mataras a Shaw, si no que para hacer que te quedaras conmigo, aquí. Para que me ayudaras a crear una escuela para personas como nosotros.

–Charles –murmura, su garganta apretada en palabras que nunca antes ha dado voz. Sus ojos parecen arder–. Charles –vuelve a decir, las palabras siendo más que un nombre al pronunciarlas.

Charles lo mira, ojos desamparados, brillando con lágrimas, y en pocos pasos Erik se encuentra a su lado, arrodillado frente él, su cabeza entre sus rodillas.

–Eres tan idiota –le dice, apretando con fuerza las manos en sus piernas. Levanta la cabeza, viéndolo entre ojos nublados–. Eres mío, Charles –susurra con fuerza–, y he sido tuyo desde que escuché tu voz en mi cabeza.

El beso que sigue es apacible. Aún queda mucho por resolver, mucho por decir y explicar. Pero tienen todo el tiempo del mundo y Erik se siente capaz de intentarlo. Hay cosas que valen la pena, valen el esfuerzo y la propia vida. Charles siempre está cambiándolo todo, cubriéndolo de esperanza y amor, y Erik sabe que lo necesita, que confía en él.

No es perfecto, pero es suficiente como para ser feliz.


End file.
